RETURN
by Danni.Ohla
Summary: Una Historia Basada en un Fic que me encanto... Todo Nuevo, nada de parejas establecidas Véanlo y díganme si vale la pena.
1. Proologo & 1ºChapter Sorpresa

**Prologo**

_22 de Noviembre de 2002_

_Querido Sr. Diggory:_

_La directiva del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se complace de anunciarle su elección como nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. Le informamos que las pruebas para elegir al nuevo equipo se llevaran a cabo mañana a las 6 de la tarde, ya ha sido publicada la convocatoria para tal elección en la Sala Común de su respectiva casa._

_P.D: Por favor preséntese en el despacho del Director a las dos en punto este mismo día._

_Atentamente:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

_**_

_-Grandioso David!_

_-Tu hermano estaría orgulloso!_

_-El equipo no tendrá un mejor capitán!_

_-Suerte David!_

_David recibió felicitaciones durante todo el día, de alguna forma le encantaba tener tantos admiradores, pero algo le molestaba, estaría ocupando el lugar de su difunto hermano. David era el hermano menor de Cedric Diggory, se parecía mucho a su hermano en cuanto a físico, desde pequeño siguió sus pasos, cuando este murió le costo mucho volver a Hogwarts._

_Pudo soportar toda esa tragedia gracias a Danielle, una muchacha que conoció en la enfermería. Le gusto mucho cuando la vio y ese querer creció y se hizo mas grande hasta que llego a amarla por completo, ella también le quería mucho, pues era su escape para todo el mundo que atormentaba a sus amigas y a ella misma. Pero una segunda tragedia se presento en la vida de David. Danielle fue secuestrada. David la busco por dos años, aunque nunca la encontró, no perdió esperanzas, pero día tras día se iba resignando a que nunca le volvería a ver._

**1erCapitulo:**

David miro su reloj, lo último que quería era llegar tarde a una cita con Albus Dumbledore. No tenia idea de para que quería verle el director. Absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que llego a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, el olor de la comida llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales y esto le hizo despertar. Musito la contraseña y la puerta se abrió. Había un centenar de personas esperándole y aplaudiéndole.

-Oh Cedric! No lo puedo creer! –Dijo una muchacha rubia de la misma estatura que David al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

-Me acabo de enterar… Pero no puedo quedarme a celebrar

-Por que compañero? Mira esto, hemos conseguido un poco de Whisky de fuego en la cocina! No puedes perdértelo! –Esta vez hablaba un muchacho de color llamado Zack mientras le ofrecía una copa de burbujeante Whisky

-Pues no me lo creerán, El director quiere verme en su despacho…

-De seguro es para felicitarte… Ve rápido! –Le dijo la muchacha rubia que se llamaba Lauren

-Bien… Guárdenme un poco de Whisky!

David salió corriendo y sus cabellos castaños se amontonaban hacia a tras por la fuerza del viento. En los pasillos no habían muchas personas, era sábado, hacia un frio tremendo y la nieve blanca estaba esplendida afuera, así que todos se divertían mucho haciendo infinidades de figuras con ella. En su camino se topo con Hagrid, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el mejor según todos los de su casa.

-Enhorabuena Muchacho! –Le dijo el semigigante dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda que casi hicieron que David vomitara el almuerzo –Se que lo harás espléndidamente!

-Daré lo mejor de mi Hagrid!

-Se que así será. Nos vemos, tengo que poner estos huevos de crisálida en agua hirviendo lo antes posible, a Fang le encantan!

David se despidió agitando las manos, subió unos cuantos pisos y giro dos o tres veces en poco tiempo ya había llegado al despacho del profesor. Afuera había una gran gárgola que le pedía la contraseña pero David no la sabía, rebusco en su bolsillo la carta enviada por McGonagall y vio lo que quería ver, un garabato al final de la página:

**_Meigas Fritas_**

El muchacho se extraño de que esa fuera la contraseña, pero en lo que la pronuncio la gárgola gruño en son de aceptación y le dejo pasar. David nunca había entrado a ese despacho, se encontró frente a una gran escalinata de piedra que giraba convirtiéndose en una gran espiral. Subió rápidamente, hasta que por fin llego a lo que era el Despacho de Dumbledore.

Era una hermosa habitación circular, con paredes de piedra adornadas todas con un cuadro o algún peculiar objeto valioso. El suelo estaba adornado con muchas alfombras de colores vivos. David no pudo evitar buscar rápidamente con la mirada a Fawkes, el famoso fénix que decían que Albus Dumbledore poseía.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Diggory

- Buenas tardes Profesor, me alegra verle!

-A mi también muchacho, supongo que quieres saber a que te mande a llamar…

-Pues si profesor!

-Siéntate por favor –David tomo asiento rápidamente –Un bocadillo?

-No gracias, la comida de hoy a estado grandiosa y si como algo mas explotare!

-Si, supongo que no te habrás percatado de mi ausencia

-Oh director! Todos nos dimos cuenta, el castillo entero habla de eso…

-Ya veo…

Dumbledore se levanto de su silla, subió las escaleras y pareció ir a lo que era una gran habitación, seguramente era su cuarto. De un momento a otro dejo de escuchársele. David se preguntaba a donde habría ido. Los cuadros de la pared le miraban muy atento, algunos cuchicheaban y se reían. El chico observo cada objeto de aquel lugar, poso su mirada sobre la espada de Griffindor y sobre el viejo sombrero seleccionador, quien le saludo cálidamente. David oyó pasos, para estar seguro no solo oyó los pasos del Director, se percato en un instante de que alguien venia con el.

-David –Llamo el Director

El muchacho volteo jadeante y lo que vio hizo que soltara un grito ahogado. David se inmuto al ver a la chica que se encontraba en el umbral de la habitación de Dumbledore, era muy bonita su cabello era largo hasta la cintura de color castaño, sus ojos estaban cansados y su ropa mojada y rota, estaba cubierta por una gran capa para protegerse del frio. Albus Dumbledore condujo a la chica escaleras a bajo, pues una de sus piernas estaba fracturada y además se encontraba muy herida.

-Espero que aun no te hallas resignado totalmente muchacho –Le dijo Dumbledore a David

-Hola David, Como estas?

La que hablaba, era Danielle, su voz, que siempre había sido viva y llena de alegría ahora era entre cortada y débil. David corrió a abrazarla, su deseo, su mayor anhelo se había cumplido, Danielle estaba a salvo y estaba hay. Ella no hizo más que abrazarle y sentir de nuevo, recordar a David, recordar como la abrazaba, resguardándola de todo y haciéndola sentir bien, sin frio, sin angustias ni males.

-Estas viva, yo… Oh Danielle! Tengo tantas preguntas… Soy Capitán de Quidditch!

-Me alegro, pero estoy más feliz de que no me hallas olvidado David

-Te busque, pero me fue inútil, admito que te creí muerta, pero estas viva…Como…?

Albus Dumbledore intervino en la conversación.

-Danielle nos contara todo luego David, será mejor que descanse, ah tenido un largo viaje.

-Director, si me permite… Quisiera dormir en otro lugar que no fuera la Sala Común.

-Entiendo, por esta noche creo que es mejor que duermas en la habitación de la profesora McGonagall

-David, lleva a Danielle al despacho de Minerva, no se entretengan mucho y trata de que nadie la vea. –se dirigió a Danielle –Hay ropa nueva en la habitación de Minerva. Buenas noches a los dos

-Director… Hay una posibilidad de que…

-Hablaremos de todo eso por la mañana, se que pedirte que no pienses en lo que ah pasado pero quiero que duermas bien, lo que has pasado es terrible y necesitas recobrar muchas fueras. Recuerda y ten siempre presente, que esta guerra aun no ah terminado.

Danielle asintió, pero sabia que lo que le pedía el Director era imposible, Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro para ella. Si ya la habían secuestrado una vez, podía volver a pasar. David y Danielle salieron del despacho, por suerte todos los alumnos o la mayoría estaban afuera del castillo y los pocos que quedaban estaban en la biblioteca o castigados. David entendió bien que no debía preguntarle nada a Danielle de lo ocurrido dos años atras, solo quería estar con ella en ese momento.

-Hogwarts no ah cambiado nada…

-No, los Slytherin estarán felices de verte de nuevo!

-Como esta Draco?

David creo haber odio mal, Danielle le preguntaba acerca de Draco Malfoy, chico con el que nunca se había llevado bien. Draco era el novio de Norma una de las amigas de Danielle. Draco no se preocupo mucho después de su desaparición, le afecto mas cuando las cinco chicas habían sido secuestradas, tanto el como David sabían que esa historia del Ministerio, que suponía que las cinco chicas habían ido de intercambio a Beauxbaton, era tan cierta como que Filch el conserje era carismático y un sol de persona.

-Malfoy? Fue a pasar este fin de semana con sus padres, por que lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

-El Ministerio tendrá que callarse la boca ahora que has vuelto y podrás contar la verdad…

-No planeo desmentir la historia del Ministerio David. Lo último que quiero es a miles de funcionarios haciéndome preguntas.

-Pero, fuiste secuestrada! Alguien tiene que hacer algo!

-Dumbledore, tu y yo vamos a hacer algo! Mientras más discretos seamos mejor…

-Quienes son ellos?

-Ya llegamos… Adiós David –Danielle se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla

David se inclino y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la abrazo. Danielle toco la puerta de la habitación de McGonagall, espero unos segundos, hasta que McGonagall abrió y la hizo pasar. David se fue directo a su sala común, despacio y feliz pero a la vez muy confundido.

-Albus me advirtió que vendría Ms. Vidock, pase! Me alegro de verla, debo decir que la ausencia de una de mis mejores alumnas me entristeció mucho

-Yo los eh extrañado mucho Profesora… a todos! Debo decir que hasta el Profesor Snape me hizo falta

-Ya veo… Bueno, eh pedido algo de comida, debes de estar hambrienta… Por halla esta tu ropa limpia, yo debo ir al banquete, pasa cerrojo a la puerta cuando salga.

-Gracias Profesora

Minerva McGonagall, agito su varita y se cambio de ropa, adoptando su habitual túnica verde esmeralda, larga hasta la punta de los pies, se despidió de Danielle y salió de la habitación directo al banquete.

Danielle se encontró sola, en una habitación muy grande, adornada con cortinas de color azul cielo y dos bibliotecas pequeñas repletas de libros amontonados. Había dos camas separadas por una cortina como las que había en enfermería. Sobre la que Danielle suponía era la de ella estaban tres túnicas de Slytherin, libros nuevos y también una varita mágica nueva. La chica tenía mucho sueño, así que de forma autómata se baño y se cambio para ir directo a la cama, probo un poco de comida y luego se durmió sin ningún esfuerzo.


	2. Presentacion

**2doCapitulo**

Danielle durmió bien, a pesar de que se despertaba de ves en cuando para comprobar que el hecho de su regreso a Hogwarts no había sido solo un sueño. Algo de lo que siempre había estado agradecida era su habilidad de no soñar, eso le permitía no volver a revivir esos horrible momentos que paso en manos de sus captores. A las 7 y media se levanto, justo a tiempo para darse un baño y vestirse para ir a comer, tenia muchas ansias de sentarse junto a sus compañeros de nuevo. Al levantarse se fijo que McGonagall ya había salido, le dejo una nota donde le indicaba que estaba autorizada para utilizar la aparición dentro del colegio y así nadie le vería en el camino al Gran Salón.

Al leer la nota, se le vino a la mente el momento en que ella y sus amigas aprendieron a aparecerse, lo hicieron juntas, Gabrielle leía las instrucciones y practicaban a escondidas en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Danielle sintió una gota de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de las ganas que tenia de ver a Draco Malfoy, quería sentir eso mismo por David. A pesar de que este le había dicho que Draco estaba con sus padres ella estaba segura de que el estaría sentado en la mesa de Slytherin esa mañana.

Ya estaba lista, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, pensó en el Gran Salón con todas sus fuerzas y dejo de sentir por un momento, hasta que apareció en una habitación iluminada con amplias ventanas y piso de piedra. En la habitación estaban Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall.

-Buenos Días! Has dormido bien? –Pregunto Dumbledore

-Muy bien gracias… Tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Profesor, sobre lo que le dije anoche… Eh cambiado de opinión. Eh decidido que todos deben conocer la verdad, no quiero que nada tome por sorpresa al castillo.

-Me alegra oírlo Danielle

-Es hora de tus palabras antes del banquete Albus…

-Seguro que si Minerva. Danielle vienes con nosotros?

-No quiero tanto alboroto Director…

-Como digas… Puedes entrar luego de mis cortas palabras de amortiguamiento, si me permites llamarlas así

- Gracias Profesor

Dumbledore le sonrió y salió de la habitación junto a McGonagall. Danielle se apoyo contra la puerta para poder escuchar todo lo que decía el Director se aseguro de que nadie le veía. En cambio Danielle fácilmente podía divisar a las cuatro mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Miro intuitivamente a la mesa de los Slytherin, y encontró lo que buscaba. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado junto a sus monigotes y Pansy Parkinson le miraba con atención.

-Buenos días Alumnos! No es habitual que les hable de esta forma un domingo por la mañana, pero los últimos sucesos ameritan que lo haga. –Albus Dumbledore hablaba tranquilo y sin alzar la voz, todos le escuchaban atentos –Todos ustedes conocen el famoso programa de intercambio que llevo a cabo el Ministerio de Magia alrededor dedos años a tras. Creo que también saben que fueron seleccionadas cinco chicas, Gabrielle Clapton de Ravenclaw, Elvia Sheckler y Maryann Gray pertenecientes a Hufflepuff, y Norma Ford y Danielle Vidock de Slytherin. –El director hizo una pausa, miro a Danielle por un momento –Señores, tengo la desgraciada tarea de informarles que todo ese intercambio ah sido una total Farsa

Cuando pronuncio la ultima palabra, nadie sabia que decir. La primera reacción de todos fueron insultos y degradaciones hacia el Ministerio, después empezaron a preguntarse que había pasado con esas cinco chicas que no estaban en el colegio ni tampoco en un supuesto intercambio. David se extraño de que Dumbledore lo dijera, pensó que Danielle guardaría todo el secreto. David miro a la mesa de Griffindor buscando a Harry Potter, que había sido novio de Gabrielle una de las chicas desaparecidas. Harry contemplaba al Director al mismo tiempo que comprobaba que no la tenia, no tenia cicatriz, a pesar de que Voldemort había sido destruido aun estaba algo paranoico con respecto a él.

-Ahora, todos se preguntaran donde están esas cinco chicas, pues ah venido alguien que puede explicárselos mejor que yo.

Dumbledore le hizo un ademan con la mirada a Danielle que observaba todo desde el umbral de la puerta. A Danielle las piernas le temblaron, no sabias ni que iba a decir, no sabia hablar en público y menos como contar una historia trágica. Respiro hondo y camino, cuando todos pudieron verla, Danielle sintió un gran escalofrió. Busco a David con la mirada, el la saludaba y le sonreía, calmándola. Luego miro a Harry que la veía atentamente y con cara de sorpresa, también pudo ver a Patrick, el mejor amigo de Norma que también estaba sorprendido. Y por ultimo vio a Draco, que la veía con rostro complacido y calmado. Danielle subió al Podio e intento no observar a los 1000 alumnos que le observaban.

-Hola…Ya el Director Dumbledore les ha hablado acerca de la forma en que el Ministerio encubrió nuestra desaparición. Puedo empezar diciendo que, yo y las demás chicas no desaparecimos, fuimos secuestradas por un grupo de personas que asecha al mundo mágico. Se que todos merecen algo mas de información, pero mi prioridad ahora es mantenerlos a salvo. Quiero recalcar lo que el director dijo hace unos años, cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, debemos mantenernos unidos, confiar en nuestros amigos y no perder la fe.

Danielle termino de hablar, no se le ocurría nada más que decir. Por que no podía dar mas datos o si no todos estarían expuestos al peligro, debía esperar y hacer caso a Dumbledore, todo se revelaría a su tiempo. Se bajo del podio y le sonrió al Director quien asintió y dio la orden para que apareciera la comida.

Danielle camino tambaleante y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, se sentó justo al lado de Draco, él le sonreía a la vez que cortaba un trozo de carne de Gallina.

-Me puedes decir por que no fuiste directo a la Sala Común como lo habíamos previsto?

-Dumbledore prefirió…

-Al cuerno con lo que Dumbledore prefiera…

-Que querías que hiciera? Retarlo? Cuando hable con el, inmediatamente mando a llamar a David…

-Seguro… Como quieres que crea que no fuiste tu, apurada pro ver a tu novio?

-Mira, te aseguro Draco, que nunca tuve en mente meter a David en esto!

-Dejando a un lado tu hermoso reencuentro, como están las demás?

-No muy bien, Gabrielle creyó bien confesar que tu y ella tenían algo, pero como has de suponer Norma no se lo tomo muy bien.

Malfoy hizo silencio

-Creíste que nunca lo sabríamos Draco… En fin, Norma, estuvo molesta por unos meses, pero no duro mucho, hasta que supimos de sus aventuras con Patrick, ese muchacho de Griffindor… valla cambio no? Por lo visto, no eres tu el que puede engañar nada mas…

-Interesante –Se limito a decir Draco

-Sabía que responderías así. Por lo visto tú y Norma solo salían por pura formalidad y deseos de tu padre.

-Entiendo que me conoces muy bien Danielle

-En cuanto a Maryann, fue la única a la que el amor no le afecto en lo absoluto, en cambio Elvia solo pensaba en Harry, pues confeso que estaba muy enamorada de él.

-Ya veo. Oh si, lo olvidaba… Dumbledore quiere vernos.

-Vernos? A quienes?

-Pues a todo el elenco de esta historia… Harry, Patrick, David tu y yo.

Draco soltó un quejido de reproche y se llevo a la boca un poco de comida. Danielle también provoco un poco del maravilloso banquete. Al otro lado del Gran Salón, estaba David, que observaba como Danielle hablaba con Draco Malfoy, persona a la que ella siempre había considerado como "Repugnante y Manipulador".


	3. Engañados

**3erCapitulo**

El despacho de Dumbledore quedaba cerca del Gran Salón, pero los pasillos estaban abarrotados de personas, que iban y venían, de la biblioteca. Como era de esperarse todos dejaban sus deberes para el día antes de la entrega. El cuarto piso, en cambio se encontraba desolado, no había ni un alma, lo que les agilizo el paso. Cuando solo faltaban unos pasos para llegar Danielle sintió los pasos firmes y seguros de alguien que la venia siguiendo. Era Draco Malfoy, que apuntaba con su varita a Danielle.

-Draco? Pensé que ya estabas con Dumbledore!

-Me eh retrasado un poco… -Draco seguía apuntando a Danielle

-Por que la varita?

-Dímelo tú

Danielle toco el bolsillo derecho de su túnica. Su palidez era notoria, algo no estaba bien, faltaba algo. Rebusco de nuevo sin éxito. Saco su varita del bolsillo contrario y la mantuvo abajo.

-Buscas esto?

Draco saco una botellita de vidrio tapada con un corcho. La botellita estaba llena hasta la mitad con un líquido azulado y burbujeante. El muchacho clavo sus ojos grises sobre los ojos verdes de Danielle esperando a que esta reaccionara. Pero ella no hizo nada.

-De donde has sacado eso?

-Eso no importa. Mi pregunta es, para que necesitas un frasco de poción multijugos?

El cuerpo de Danielle estaba helado. Su respiración era entrecortada y Draco parecía disfrutarlo mucho. La chica de repente comenzó a reír, reía a carcajadas, fingidamente y de forma muy descontrolada. Entonces dejo de hacerlo.

-Dime Draco como lo descubriste?

-Fue sencillo. La verdad es que la verdadera Danielle no hubiese desmentido nunca la mentira del ministerio, con el fin de proteger a sus amigas. Y en segundo lugar, la verdadera Danielle nunca hubiese hablado conmigo esta mañana en el gran Salón.

-Además, mi Danielle, jamás hubiera preguntado por Draco Malfoy –Esta vez quien hablaba no era Malfoy, si no David, que se acercaba por el pasillo caminando lentamente y con su varita en la mano.

-Excelente… Veo que Dumbledore tiene muy bien amaestrada a su jauría.

El cuerpo de Danielle comenzó a retorcerse cuando dejo de hablar. Su rostro se desfiguraba y su cuerpo aumento de estatura. David y Draco le apuntaban con la varita, pero ella solo se retorcía y gritaba, cambiando de forma, su cabello creció y se volvió rizado, la expresión de su rostro ya no era la misma, había regresado a su forma natural. Draco se hecho para atrás al verla, pero ella reía y les miraba de forma despectiva. Su transformación estaba completa y definitivamente no era Danielle. Esta chica tenía el cabello rojizo y le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ojos eran grises, como los de Draco y sus labios muy finos y elegantes.

-Que tal Draco?

-Vanessa Cardright…

-Quien? –Pregunto David

-Ella fue…

-Nos conocimos en Irlanda. El lado malvado te sienta mejor Draco –Miro a David –Pero ya basta de hablar no? Acabemos con esto

De un momento a otro el pasillo se lleno de una espesa neblina. Draco y David lanzaban hechizos pero las maldiciones les rozaban la piel. Vanessa encontró el cuerpo de Draco y lo empujo contra la pared, inmovilizándolo con su varita. Pero David la aturdió. Draco corrió en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, David lo siguió y sabia que esas personas le estaban siguiendo pisándoles los talones. Draco entro a una habitación vieja, donde había sillas y pupitres viejos.

-Que es esto?

-Dumbledore lo preparo para nosotros. Esta noche esta de viaje. Todo estaba preparado. Mira, eso de allí es un traslador, esta autorizado y nos llevara a un lugar seguro. –Explico Draco muy apresurado –Que estamos esperando? Vamos!

Ambos chicos tomaron una silla marrón que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Tomaron el traslador justo a tiempo, antes de que los encapuchados les encontraran. Como era de suponerse, el mundo para ambos comenzó a girar, cada vez más rápido y más rápido. Hasta que se detuvo y sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo debido a que no estaban preparados para aterrizar. Draco se levanto rápido.

-Levántate. Tengo algo que mostrarte.


	4. Felicidad

**4toCapitulo**

David se detuvo un momento a observar el lugar en el que estaba. Era una habitación oval, muy grande y con techos amplios hechos de vidrio. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un tapiz verde botella muy hermoso. Al parecer habían terminado en un gran salón de fiesta. Draco ya se había alejado, al parecer el sabia muy bien donde estaba, pero David, el ni lo imaginaba.

-Que esperas? –Dijo Draco molesto

David corrió para alcanzarle, salió de la gran habitación para entrar a un vestíbulo acogedor, diseñado con una paleta de colores ocres muy bonitos. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, hasta el mas mínimo cumulo de polvo se encontraba ordenado.

-Donde estamos?

-La Mansión Malfoy

-Linda casa…

-Si… Bueno, vienes? No tengo todo el dia… y estoy seguro de que te interesara mucho lo que tengo para mostrarte

-Al menos que sea a la verdadera Danielle…

Draco se rio sarcásticamente y siguió su camino guiando a David por el gran vestíbulo, pasando por unos pasillos repletos de habitaciones y un salón con chimenea. El destino final era la cocina de la casa, un lugar esplendido hecho todo con cerámica escocesa, que brillaba tanto que uno mismo podía ver su reflejo.

-Adelante –Murmuro Draco

David no dijo nada. Se llevo las manos a su cabellera castaña, digiriendo lo que estaba viendo. La imagen reflejaba un mundo donde nunca había ocurrido nada, pequeños segundos de felicidad pensó. Tenía miedo a pensar que era verdad lo que veía teniendo en cuenta los últimos sucesos. Sonrió sin pensarlo, la verdad era que se sentía feliz.

Diggory veía a todos. En la cocina de Draco estaban todos preparando comida, estaba Gabrielle, Elvia, Norma, Maryann, Harry, Patrick, y aun más importante, estaba Danielle, intentando no quemar las tostadas. Todos se habían percatado de la presencia de David, pero Danielle se mantenía concentrada, al parecer era uno de sus muchos intentos, a juzgar por la montaña de tostadas negras y chamuscadas que tenia al lado.

En eso, Gabrielle le lanzo en la cabeza una toalla que estaba usando para limpiar el mesón. Danielle casi se quema, pero a su amiga no le importo, solo le señalo al muchacho moreno que estaba recostado en la puerta de la cocina.

-David! Oh por dios… Ya empezaba a preocuparme de que el traslador no funcionara bien... Quiero decir… Gracias al cielo que estas bien! Quieres tostadas? No quizás no… Me va mejor en la magia pero la comida es una excepción de la magia…

David no la escuchaba. Se aproximo a ella y la beso. La beso en los labios y la felicidad lo embriago, y Danielle sentía exactamente lo mismo. Un minuto, después otro, no importaba, tampoco importaba el tiempo en que estuvieran separados, David estaba seguro que si estuviesen separados tan solo un día la hubiera besado con la misma intensidad que en ese momento.

-Danielle… -Llamo Maryann, pero Danielle estaba más que concentrada con David –Danielle… Las tostadas… AGUAMENTI! –Y un chorro de agua salió de la varita, apagando el fuego que de la estufa

-Oh! Lo siento… Yo… Estoy es inútil, no se hacer tostadas bien? –Dijo Danielle alterada

-Entendemos… -Dijeron todos riendo

-Dame eso, yo cocinaré, ustedes pongan la mesa. A este paso moriremos de hambre… -Dijo Maryann que era una experta en cocina de todo tipo

Todos obedecieron y salieron de la cocina riendo. Las cosas estaban por momentos excelentes. Al parecer las chicas habían estado escondidas en casa de Draco desde hacia ya dos semanas, por esa razón Draco iba y venia con la excusa de que visitaría a su madre enferma. Los padres de Draco no estaban, Lucius fue a Azcaban y Narcisa había tomado un viaje a Indonesia para aclarar las cosas. Draco dio descansos a todos los trabajadores de su casa y así estuvo totalmente dispuesta para albergar a todas estas personas. Las cosas se descontrolaron cuando Lucius que intentaba de algún modo redimirse, conto a Draco los planes de Vanessa y de otros mortifagos acerca del ataque a Hogwarts. Lucius le informo a Draco donde estaría Vanessa y le dijo todo lo que debía hacer. Así que fingió todo un teatro, para que Malfoy la llevara a Hogwarts, Dumbledore por su puesto estaba al corriente de todo, por lo que programo un viaje el día del ataque y a la vez estableció una supuesta reunión, lo que fue para Vanessa el momento ideal para atacar y tomar Hogwarts. David, fue informado de todo el plan unas horas antes, al descubrir a Vanessa, fueron hasta el salón donde el traslador ya estaba en posición. Lo que David no sabía era a donde los llevaría y ni con quien se encontraría.

Las chicas lograron escapar justo a tiempo, pues con todos los planes listos, sus captores las matarían. Se arriesgaron y aprovecharon una noche, donde los secuestradores se emborracharon con mucho Whisky de fuego. Norma, opto por seducir a uno de ellos, el que los cuidaba que por lo ebrio que estaba las dejo salir luego de que Norma le pintara un paisaje hermoso de ellos dos juntos. Cuando salieron y lograron alejarse lo suficiente, Gabrielle conjuro un Patronus y lo envió con Draco.

-Me alegro de que cocines bien –Dijo Norma dirigiéndose a Maryann

-Deberían estar agradecidos…

-Lo estamos –Murmuro Gabrielle

Harry comió muy rápido y al terminar subió al baño, Elvia termino también y fue a cepillarse los dientes. Lo cierto es que Elvia siguió a Harry, pues noto que no se sentía muy bien durante la cena. Fue sumamente cautelosa para que el no se diera cuenta.

Harry entro al baño y dejo de contener el dolor. Su cabeza iba a estallar, lo presentía, las imágenes venían y se iban como un boomerang en su cabeza pero todo era incierto, solo veía capas. Se tiro contra el lavamanos y se golpeo la cabeza. Elvia le oyó y de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal. Trato de abrir la puerta por si sola pero estaba cerrada.

-Alohomora –Dijo Elvia y automáticamente la puerta se abrió.


	5. Sutura y Juegos

**5toCapitulo**

-HARYY! –Grito Elvia muy asustada cuando vio la herida que Harry se había hecho en la cabeza. Se arrodillo frente al chico que se encontraba inconsciente a causa del golpe, levanto su cabeza pero nada pasaba –AUXILIO!

Los chicos escucharon la pedida de ayuda de Elvia y subieron corriendo a ayudarla. Harry aun no despertaba, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de Elvia, trato de levantarlo, usando todas sus fuerzas, ya que Harry era mas alto que ella. En eso llegaron Patrick, Harry, David y Draco.

-Genial… Has manchado la alfombra persa de mi madre Potter!

-Cállate Draco, vengan y ayúdame! –Gruño Elvia –Mantengan su cabeza en alto…

Malfoy tomo el brazo de Harry y lo coloco en su espalda al igual que Patrick. Norma, Maryann, Gabrielle y Danielle subían por las escaleras de mármol blanco de la casa de Draco.

-Harry! Oh mi Dios… que le ah ocurrido? –Quiso saber Gabrielle

-Se golpeo la cabeza con el lavamanos. La herida es muy grande… alguien tiene idea de cómo curarlas? –Dijo Draco

-Yo se hacerlo… David, ve a bajo… En los muebles principales hay una caja con hilos de sutura. Norma, busca vendas, Maryann necesito agua caliente y paños húmedos. Elvia, Gabrielle, vallan a bajo y busquen agua fría. Patrick, Harry, ayúdenme a moverlo.

-Piensas ser sanadora cuando crezcas? –Le pregunto Patrick a Danielle

-Mi padre lo fue… Me enseño como curar de forma muggle!

Draco y Patrick llevaron a Harry a una habitación espaciosa, corrieron las sabanas y lo recostaron en la sabana, colocando almohadas en su cabeza como dijo Elvia. Danielle, pidió a Draco que moviera a Harry y lo colocara de costado, así la herida dejaría de sangrar mas deprisa. Maryann trajo paños húmedos y una cacerola de agua caliente, con la que Patrick casi se quema. David llego al cabo de unos 15 minutos, con hilo y aguja. Elvia subió el agua y Gabrielle se quedo abajo. Danielle empezó por lavarle la herida, que resulto ser muy profunda, por el filo de la cerámica al cortarse. Norma, llego con una gran cantidad de vendas.

-Excelente, necesito el hilo de sutura y la aguja. También necesito que alguien sujete a Harry, el dolor puede hacer que se despierte y en serio, esto duele mucho.

-Yo lo sujetaré –Dijo Elvia. Danielle levanto la mirada para buscar a Gabrielle pero no estaba allí.

-Bien… Toma su cabeza y ponla en tus piernas. No aprietes, solo sujeta.

Danielle inserto el primer punto, Harry no sintió nada. Ato el hilo y comenzó la sutura. Lo deslizaba cuidadosa y lentamente, hasta que tuvo que tirar del hilo. Harry esta vez si sintió, y movió la cabeza con brusquedad, pero Elvia la tenia bien sujeta.

-AHHHHHH! –Grito Harry –Que se supone que haces!

-Coso tu herida… Después nos explicaras lo que paso halla adentro. Ahora… no pienses en el dolor… Habla con Elvia!

-Que haga que? –Harry alzo la vista y Elvia le miraba sonrojada –Se ve muy mal?

-Bastante –le respondió Elvia

-No te muevas! O tendré que empezar de nuevo!

Harry hablaba con Elvia entrecortadamente, pues usualmente daba respingos gracias al dolor que le propiciaba cada puntada y cada deslizamiento. Las manos de Danielle estaban llenas de sangre y David la miraba con admiración, pero ella no podía verle, corría el riesgo de fallar en los puntos.

-Solo falta uno… Eres un gran paciente Harry

-Ejem… -Dijo David bromeando y Danielle sonrió a la vez que cortaba y anudaba el hilo de sutura

-Listo, ahora limpiare la herida… y te vendare. Debes mantener reposo…

-Gracias… Pero solo tengo una pregunta. Por que no me curaron con magia?

-Nadie sabía hacerlo…

-Esta bien… Serás buena sanadora

-Draco, necesito… -Pero Draco no estaba. –Donde esta Draco?

-Salió hace media hora… -Respondió David

-Bien… Patrick, necesito almohadas! –Patrick movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y fue a buscarlas

-Por que no me mandaste a mi?

-Te quiero aquí –Dijo sonriendo. Patrick llego en un santiamén con las almohadas y se las paso a Danielle, que se las coloro a Harry en los pies –Bien… Creo que ya es hora de que salgamos y dejemos descansar a Harry

David, Maryann, Norma, Danielle y Patrick salieron, pero Elvia se quedo adentro con Harry.

-No vienes? –Le pregunto Norma

-Me quedare un rato… Si no es problema claro? Crees que Gabrielle se molestara?

-No creo que le importe

**

-No entiendo…

-Que no entiendes?

-La poca preocupación que tengo para con Harry… Esta halla herido…

-Elvia lo cuidara… Ahora podemos…

Gabrielle se le escapo a Draco, cuando este intento besarla. Quería estar con Draco, por que sentía amor por él. Sentía ese amor que no se desvanece y esto era gracias a la incesante y misteriosa personalidad de Malfoy. En cambio Harry, le parecía siempre igual, incluso aburrido.

-No aguanto más… Gabrielle… Sabes muy bien, que te deseo. Que a ambos nos gusta este juego. No puedes hacer nada… No niego que quieras a Harry pero a mi, a mi Gabrielle, a mi me deseas, como yo te deseo a ti

-Por que estas tan seguro de eso?

Draco movió su varita con delicadeza e hizo que servir dos botellas de champagne, las lleno hasta un poco mas de la mitad y le dio una a Gabrielle. Ella tomo un pequeño sorbo y Draco se aproximo a ella, y se acerco a su oído.

-Por que lo sé. Por que tus ojos Gabrielle, dicen mucho. Más de lo que piensas e imaginas…

Gabrielle acerco sus labios a la boca de Draco, pero de nuevo Gabrielle evito todo. Solo sintió su aliento, pero quería saber a que punto podía llegar Draco. Solo quería probarlo, el problema era, que si lo probaba, le gustaría. Era algo así como una dieta, cuando se desea solo darle una probadita a un dulce. Ese era el problema con Draco. Gabrielle usualmente se preguntaba si a él le pasaba lo mismo. Lo cierto era, que Draco no necesitaba probarlo, Draco lo quería, sin importar romper la dieta.

-El juego se pone interesante –Pensó Draco


	6. Dolor

**6To Capitulo**

**Dolor**

La noche en la Mansión Malfoy fue tranquila. David encendió la chimenea e hizo que todos salieran de la sala para quedarse un rato a solas con Danielle. Tuvo que prometer a Gabrielle que nunca mas volvería a irrumpir su hora de lectura, a Norma y a Patrick les dijo que jugaría con ellos una partida de ajedrez mágico apostando dinero real. Draco, por su parte a es ahora se quedaba en su habitación meditando y Maryann inventaba nuevas recetas en la cocina.

-Todo te ah quedado hermoso… Pero, celebramos algo en especial? No me digas que es nuestro aniversario y lo olvidé?

-No, no es nuestro aniversario. Yo solo, quiero hablar contigo… ah pasado tanto tiempo.

-Bastante. Por lo visto no hemos cambiado… A mi solo me ah crecido el pelo!

-Yo, bueno… se supone que soy Capitán del equipo de Quidditch! Pero ya me debieron de haber reemplazado

-Cuando volvamos, de seguro vuelves a serlo

-Si es que volvemos

-Claro que volveremos… Hemos estado trabajando. Dumbledore nos debe dar la próxima orden. No nos quedaremos aquí por siempre

-Y tus padres?

-En algún lugar de estados unidos… les borre la memoria. Supongo que estos dos años tuviste muchas novias…

-Para nada. Estuve muy ocupado buscándote donde no era… Donde estaban?

-Íbamos de lugar en lugar, nunca pasábamos un día entero en el mismo sitio, excepto esa noche.

-Debió de ser horrible

-Solo los primeros meses. Gabrielle habla en sueños sabes? Así Norma se entero de que salía con Draco… Al final de cuentas, las dos se amigaron, Vivian un engaño sabes? Norma también engañaba a Draco

-Crees que pueda ser Voldemort?

-David, yo vi cuando Voldemort murió. Ninguna idea es refutable… pero no hay manera conocida por la que el pueda seguir viviendo

-Aun creo que Voldemort tiene algo que ver.

Danielle recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de David, quería dejar de hablar de lo que había pasado, ya seria el momento, pero ese, era suyo. David se tranquilizo, tampoco quería seguir pensando en eso y le agrado que ella cambiara las cosas.

-Estaba pensando en nosotros… que pasara después?

-Después de que? –Pregunto David

-De que este misterio se resuelva

-Bueno… podremos, estar solos… dedicarnos ah… ya sabes esas cosas a la que se dedican las parejas…

-Entiendo…

Danielle agarro rápidamente una almohada del piso y golpeo a David con ella. Él no se lo esperaba, así que se tumbo al piso y tomo una almohada para jugar con Danielle. Los dos reían y disfrutaban como nunca. En la cocina, Maryann los oía y se reía de ellos.

**

En el otro lado de la Mansión, estaba Harry en su cuarto y Elvia le acompañaba por segunda noche consecutiva. Danielle le ordeno que guardara reposo, al menos hasta quela herida sanase, pues no tenían desinfectantes y salir a comprar seria un suicidio. Elvia estaba hay todo el tiempo, ambos se llevaban muy bien.

-Quieres que llame a Gabrielle? –Le pregunto Elvia

-Si ella no quiere venir… no hay por que obligarla no?

-De seguro vendrá pronto

Harry no dijo nada, miraba a Elvia fijamente, lo cierto era que no la había detallado mucho. Elvia era castaña, su cabello era un poco mas claro que el de Danielle. Elvia era muy linda, tenia rasgos finos y su nariz era perfectamente recta. Sus labios eran finos, de un color rosado natural.

-Eres muy linda –Le aspecto Harry

-Ehm? –Murmuro Elvia con vergüenza

-Eres muy linda… No me había dado cuenta

-Gracias supongo…

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, la sensación del baño regreso y las imágenes eran más nítidas también. Esta vez veía a una mujer, alta joven, de cabello rojizo y de rasgos pronunciados y elegantes.

-Harry? Te esta sucediendo de nuevo no?

Harry no respondía solo hacia muecas de dolor. Lo que veía era escalofriante, un rayo de luz verde, un destello, la chica se desplomaba por los aires y caía, muerta e inmóvil. Harry sentía su dolor, también sentía la satisfacción de quien le había propiciado la muerte.

-Harry!

El moreno dejo de retorcerse, se tranquilizo, sentía como se expandía la calma por todo su cuerpo, pero estaba asustado.

-Esta pasando de nuevo… Otra ves alguien esta en mis pensamientos… Mataron a una chica!

-Que? No es posible Harry. Esas conexiones se rompieron!

-La cicatriz… me duele, al igual que la vez en el baño.

-Que la cicatriz que? Tengo que avisar a los chicos…

Elvia dejo a Harry solo en la habitación. No sabía ni que decir, tampoco que pensar. Si a Harry le estaba doliendo de nuevo la cicatriz, significaría que Voldemort sigue vivo, pero eso es imposible e irrefutable. Bajo por las escaleras temblorosa, vio a Danielle y a David, que se habían quedado dormidos en el piso, sobre las almohadas. Lamentaba tener que despertarlos.

-Chicos… Danielle…

-Ah? Que – Que pasa? –Respondió sin poder abrir los ojos

-Es Harry…

-Que tiene?

-La cicatriz, le esta doliendo de nuevo!

-Como?

**


End file.
